


Snuggles

by Little_Town



Series: DBZ Self-Inserts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i luv my baby kaioshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: You and Shin are quietly cuddling, but it's almost time for you to leave. He asks you something, and you wish you accepted. [drabble]
Relationships: Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: DBZ Self-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849357
Kudos: 29





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> i made an extremely self-indulgent oc to fuck as much of the dbz cast as she could sjflksjad and in all my brainstorming, i ended up writing a fluffy piece with her and supreme kai so i decided to rewrite it and put it on here as a reader insert! i'm thinking if these are popular enough or something, I'll end up reformatting all of the stories i write with my oc and make them a reader-insert series or something ! let me know if you liked this and want to see more!

"Shin, do you have something to do soon?" You gently gave the Supreme Kai a kiss on his forehead to wake him up from his light snooze. "I saw Kibito quickly walk by here but he was definitely trying to talk to you or something."

The Supreme Kai, Kaioshin, God himself was completely encased in your arms in a tight cuddle. He was facing you with his face buried in your neck and his arms wrapped firmly around you. You lightly dragged your fingers up and down his back and up into his mohawk to relax him and put him to sleep. Never in your entire life did you ever expect that you would be God’s personal cuddle-buddy and even have sweet sex with him. About once a month, the Supreme Kai showed up at The Lookout to ask about you and to ask to take you with him for a few human days. It’s not like you were mad about it or anything, though. Kaoishin is really freaking adorable and a really sweet guy in general. His powers were fun during sex, too. After months of whisking you away, he asked if there was anything he could do for you in return after giving him comfort that he had never known. You assured him that cuddling with him was enjoyable for you too, but Shin insisted that he do something for you. He told you that he did research on human sexual intercourse and that he wanted to try it with you. Occasional sex with God was definitely an upgrade from the hookups you had with Yamcha so many years ago, but you can’t help but think that if you never did that, you would never be in this position.

Startling you out of your reverie, Shin groaned softly and shook his head. "Kibito is just keeping a close eye on me as usual. He never was fond of me bringing mortals to our planet."

You laughed and used your other hand to lightly play with Shin’s cute, pointy ear. He shivered a little bit but then just buried his face further into your neck. You smiled. "I bet he’s still embarrassed about the times we spent together when you two were still fused. Cuddling, sex, and everything."

Shin laughed as well and spoke into your skin. "Oh yes, he is most definitely embarrassed about our intercourse. I don’t think he can ever look at you the same ever again."

"You were so careless when you did that. You couldn’t have waited until after you guys defused."

"As I recall, _you_ were the one who couldn’t wait. You kept saying how attractive I was with long hair."

You laughed again. "Oh, yeah, I did, huh. Sorry, I couldn’t remember!"

Shin gave you a kiss on the neck and pulled away enough so he could see your face. He smiled. "Why don’t you live here? Or at the least, with the Grand Kai? So you’re closer to us than you are at Earth. I see you playing board games with all the Kais and you adore going on motorcycle rides with the Grand Kai himself."

You shrugged with a smile. Again, how is it you got here, making friends and landing in the Supreme Kai’s bed? "You know I belong on Earth. My friends are there, my job is there. Plus wouldn’t you be distracted if I was with you all the time?" you joked.

Shin laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose you’re right. It’s time for you to go back, no? I’ll escort you."

You ran her fingers through Shin’s hair before getting up. After smoothing out his clothes, Shin reached out to hold your hand. You two teleported back to The Lookout, where Piccolo and Dende stood waiting for you. You gave Shin a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran off to stand beside Dende and Piccolo. You waved goodbye to Shin just as he disappeared again.

Now you’re thinking maybe you should have accepted his offer.


End file.
